Cazadores y Vampiros
by cerezo-zorro01
Summary: Hasta al mejor Cazador se le escapa una presa... No jures algo que jamas cumplirás ya que del Odio al Amor solo hay un paso. El pasado y el presente pueden estar mas ligados de lo que tu ni te imaginarias...Cuanto crees poder resistir?
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo

.

.

.

Toda historia tiene su comienzo y la mia comenzó el día que murieron mis padres, con tan solo once años cuando iba de regreso a la casa después del colegio, al entrar a mi hogar en la sala, lo que vi me horrorizo mis padres ambos los dos muertos y lo peor de todo parecía como si le hubieran escurrido toda la sangre y en efecto así era.

Yo quede en show y no me di cuenta que justo detrás de mi había aparecido el asesino de mis padres quien trató de morder mi cuello si no fuera sido porque en ese mismo momento apareció un tipo raro de cabello blanco, quien había disparado una pistola asía el sujeto que trató morderme... Pero aun así mi agresor logró escapar por la venta de la sala.

.

.

El extraño me llevo con el aun edificio grande con el nombre de A.D.N.U.E conocido mundialmente como (Agencia de Detectives Número Uno en Elite) todos pensaban que era una agencia del Gobierno para descubrir espionaje Nacional e internacional y así era al menos la parte exterior o que querían que el mundo pensara...solo que el verdadero significado de A.D.N.U.E era (Agencia de Detectives Ninja Unidos de Elite) era una agencia de doble identidad la primera es decir la exterior como ya dije encargada de descubrir cualquier ataque a Konoha ya sea Nacional e internacional...Y la segunda etapa es la organización de élite encargada de descubrir cualquier cosa extraña y encargada de hacer desaparecer a todos los Vampiros que existan sean buenos o malos.

Fue ahí donde me enteré por medio de el extraño llamado Jiraya y por la Quinta Hokage de la organización y presidenta de konoha Tsunade, que mi padre Namikaze Minato fue el Cuarto Hokage de dicha organización y mi Madre Uzumaki Kushina era una de las mejores cazadoras de Vampiros además que en esta organización no solo se trabaja con armas también lo hacen con el chakra que son corrientes de energías que tiene cada ser humano debido que es parte del espíritu y el alma..Y que el ser quien los había asesinado era un maldito Vampiro que los odiaba por darle caza a todos los de su raza.

También me enteré que mi padre junto a los primeros tres Hokages habían fundado la agencia hace cien años, me extrañe pero mis padres aun eran jóvenes debido aque tenían descendientes vampiros, por lo tanto yo también la tenía no me sentí orgulloso de saber esa información.

Desde ese día mi vida cambió porque juré por mi vida que Yo Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze vengaria a mis padres y exterminaria a todos los Vampiros que existieran, y ese juramento fue mi peor error.

Desde entonces Jiraya se hizo cargo de mi como tutor ya que era mi padrino, empecé a entrenar para cazador al año me colocaron en un equipo de tres con un tutor personal Kakashi Hatake ninja de élite. Y mis compañeros Uchiha Sasuke y Hyuga Hinata todos conformábamos el equipo 7. Éramos los mejores aunque yo era callado y reservado ya no sonreía, por mas que Hinata intentará unirnos mas a todos no era capaz de lograrlo y eso la lastimaba pero no podia hacer nada por ella.

Sasuke mi mejor amigo era el que mejor me comprendia, ya que su hermano había matado a su familia y el hábia presenciado todo, aunque no habláramos mucho después de dos años con ellos y haber acabado con varios vampiros y con catorce años me llamo Tsunade oba-chan a su oficina, para darme mi primera misión totalmente solo.

Después de todo yo era bien conocido por toda la organización solo que no espere lo que me dijo.

-Naruto has crecido mucho en tan solo tres años con nosotros y es momento que te de tu primera misión en solitario lo que dijo Tsunade me dejo impresionado por un momento...-De que trata mi misión pregunte con expectativa...

-Tu misión es ir al Instituto Konoha...Como dices le interrumpi, no quiero ni deseo estudiar en ningún Instituto dije muy molesto «puede que sea la Hokage pero ni loco ingresaria aun Instituto»

-Yo como tu terminaría de escuchar lo que me estan diciendo Naruto dijo el viejo pervertido de Jiraya que iba entrando a la oficina interrumpiendo que la vieja Tsunade me lanzará una lámpara de su escritorio.

Si dije algo molesto y oba-chan continuo esplicando: como ya te dije Naruto iras al Instituto y acabaras con una vampiresa.

Eso es todo volví a interrumpir y dije con simplesa es una misión muy fácil voy la mato y regreso...No lo creas así Mi querido Naruto...-porque lo dices Oba-chan pregunte.

-Por que esa vampiresa aun no ah despertado...Como así dije...-simplemente que esta vampiresa actualmente es una chica común y corriente dijo.

-Como puede suceder eso pregunte. Curioso...-Yo te lo explicare dijo el viejo pervertido, al notar que tenía mi atención continuo, Esa chica es la reencarnación de una línea de Vampiros muy poderosa anteriormente era conocida como Cerezo la mas fuerte y despiadada vampira, pero un día ella se enamoro de un ser humano conocido como Kurama los padres del chico por tratar de proteger a su hijo invocaron fuerzas oscuras que no sólo mataron a la chica sino que convirtieron al chico en un demonio.

-es top lo interrumpi , que tiene que ver esta historia con que ella reencarne pregunte...Sin darme cuenta recibi un golpe en la cabeza Haz el favor de dejar de interrumpir y escucha me dijo Tsunade toda cabreada.

-Bien como iba diciendo dijo Jiraya, el chico se convirtió en un demonio al ser poseído por las fuerzas negativas y la chica antes de morir hizo un encantamiento a la luna que pasarían mil lunas llenas antes de que ella regrese a tomar venganza.

-Quieres decir que la chica que debo matar era esa Vampiresa pregunte además que paso con el demonio? Y porque confiar en una historia como esa.

-según nuestra información si paso esa leyenda, el demonio no se supo mas nada desde ese entonces y según nuestras mejores investigadores esa chica dijo Tsunade señalando una foto que estaba justo en la mesa en medio de la la oficina, Es la reencarnación de Cerezo Oscuro.

Al acercarme a ver la foto me impacte al ver a una chica de cabellos cortos color rosa un color un tanto raro hoy en dia de ojos color verde como el jade de piel blanca parecía una muñeca.

Te has quedado callado acaso te ah gustado lo que ves pregunto con una sonrisa burlona Jiraya...-No fue mi corta respuesta sin ningún tipo de emoción en mi voz.

-Entonces Naruto desde mañana empiezas en el Instituto Konoha ya todo esta listo ahi y tu departamento queda una cuadra delante de la casa de ella dijo Tsunade, pero recuerda no debés hacer nada contra ella hasta que despierte totalmente.

-Comprendo dijo, mientras tomaba la carpeta donde estaba la foto e información de la misión... antes de salir de la oficina, Buena suerte chico me dijo Jiraya...No la necesitó viejo pervertido dijo antes de salir totalmente...mientras caminaba por el pasillo para bajar por el ascensor iba viendo la foto antes recibida me preguntaba mentalmente «como es posible que seas una vampiresa».

Próximo capitulo

Había llegado al Instituto tarde las clases debían haber empezado hace como una hora pero la verdad no me importaba tenía que ir a dirección para que me dieran el horario y firmar la plantilla de inscripción, pero sin darme cuenta termine en la enfermería del Instituto en definitiva estaba perdido, creo que debería empezar a orientarme mejor, cuando iba a seguir de largo la puerta de la enfermería se abrió y salio ella mi presa.


	2. Chapter 2 Conociendo a Cerezo Oscuro

**Cazadores y Vampiros**

 **.**

 **Cap.I Conociendo a Cerezo Oscuro**

 **.**

 **.**

Después de salir de la oficina de la vieja, al doblar el pasillo estaba Sasuke recostado contra la pared, al pasar por su lado el me detiene con sus palabras.

-Estarás solo en esta misión! Pero no olvides aun nos tienes a nosotros dijo Sasuke.

-Lo se, fue mi respuesta mientras volvía a retomar mi rumbo y el se iba al lado contrario al mio, yo iba a bajar las escaleras hasta el Sótano cuatro, donde estan las oficinas y el cuarto de entrenamiento de disparo, es ridículo que baje escaleras y mas si estoy en el piso veinte, pero de verdad odio los ascensores, me asfixia estar en esos aparatos.

En menos de Diez minutos ya estaba en la oficina del equipo 7, me dirigí a mi escritorio para agarrar mi única pertenencia que tenía allí, una foto del equipo completo, justo en ese momento apareció ella.

-Te ibas sin despedirte? pregunto Hinata...mientras me veia con mirada y sonrisa triste.

-Solo sera un tiempo! No es como si nunca mas nos fuéramos a ver dijo el.

-Naruto-Kun yo te Amo dijo Hinata dejando lo en Show, ya que no penso que ella sintiera algo por el mas a ya de una amistad.

-Hinata susurro Naruto mientras bajaba su mirada al piso...-Yo lo Sien... fue interrumpido por Hinata que le alzo el rostro y lo beso, dejando lo con los ojos abiertos y aun mas sorprendiendo.

-Lo se dijo Hinata, mientras dejaba de besarlo..-Se que no me Amas, pero al menos ya sabes mis sentimientos, y te estare esperando Naruto-Kun.

-Hinata susurro de nuevo Naruto, yo no te puedo prometer nada, mi destino es vivir para matar y matar para no morir.

-Y en ese destino no incluye mujeres cierto? Pregunto Hinata.

-No, lo siento, dijo Naruto.

-Ya veo, pero yo lo intentare aunque me rechazes, hare que te enamores de mi Naruto-kun susurro con una mirada melancólica, y voz firme mientras se daba media vuelta para irse...Justo cuando estaba por salir la voz de el la detuvo.

-Hinata, recuerda yo ya no soy Naruto le dijo.

-Lo se muy bien Menma! Susurro ella y Se fue.

Después que Hinata salio de la oficina y quedo el solo susurro al aire...-Perdóname Por no poder corresponderte Hinata, recogio unas cuantas cosas del casillero que tenía en la oficina y salio de la agencia con rumbo a su nuevo hogar, y trabajo.

Al llegar a el departamento que le habían dado, se instalo rápidamente igualmente no tenía nada, solo su ropa y la lanzo al escaparate, «Seguro fue Oba-chan quien lo mando a mueblar» penso Naruto, viendo el lugar era pequeño pero tenía todo lo necesario para vivir.

Como no tenía hambre y ya eran mas de las cinco, saco su laptop y tecleando unas cuantas claves empezó archivar la información de su presa, "Sakura Haruno" información que debía actualizar día a día hasta que terminara con su misión, sin darse cuenta se durmio donde se habia sentado.

Desperto sobre saltado por el sonido del teléfono, lo estaban llamando.

-Halo! Contesto la llamada sin ver en la pantalla quien lo llamaba.

-Buenos días Naruto!...-Viejo pervertido porque llamas tan temprano! Pregunto Naruto...-Es que no has visto la hora Naruto son las siete llegarás tarde al Instituto, así que levantate le dijo Jiraiya...-Que? le grito Naruto viendo la hora, y gritando viejo porque no llamaste antes, como sea chao y le cortó la llamada.

Jiraiya soltó un suspiro, este chico no cambia lo despistado susurro.

-Eso es lo bueno, después de que llego a la agencia no sonríe, pero tu eres el único que puede hablar con el incluso mas que con el equipo que le asigne dijo Tsunade que se encontraba sentada tomando un café y leyendo las noticias.

-Lo se, y dime que hace la Hokage en mi apartamento tan temprano? Pregunto ...Sera que quieres que hagamos cositas dijo Jiraiya mientras la veía con cara pervertida.

-Dejate de tonterías lo reprendió Tsunade...Sabes porque estoy aquí!

-Lo se dijo mirandola Jiraiya

-La misión es del solo, y se va a cabrear mucho dijo Tsunade.

-Lo se, pero así estan las cosas dijo Jiraiya.

-Solo espero no tome las cosas a mal susurro Tsunade.

-Sea como sea igualmente yo estaba ahí primero que el dijo Jiraiya.. mientras se colocaba un chaleco para irse seguido por Tsunade.

Mientras tanto ya Naruto se habia bañado y cambiado e iba al Instituto corriendo.

Pero aun así Había llegado al Instituto tarde, las clases debían haber empezado hace como una hora pero la verdad no me importaba tenía que ir a dirección, para que me dieran el horario y firmar la plantilla de inscripción, pero sin darme cuenta termine en la enfermería del Instituto en definitiva estaba perdido, creo que debería empezar a orientarme mejor, cuando iba a seguir de largo la puerta de la enfermería se abrió y salio ella mi presa, iba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta y me tropezó, lo que me causo curiosidad fue que al levantar la mirada hacia mi, que por cierto era mas alto que ella, el brillo de su mirada estaba opaco, parecía como si estuviera muerta en vida.

-Disculpa no me fije por donde iba dijo Sakura mientras veía al chico, ojos azul como el cielo cabellos dorados y desordenados con una cinta en la frente y el símbolo de konoha en medio, vestia el uniforme con una capa negra...«Parece un bandalo» fue el pensamiento de ella.

-No te preocupes le dije con una medio sonrisa...mientras la veía ojos verde como el Jade, cabellos rosas largo vestida con el uniforme.

-Eres nuevo cierto pregunto con algo de curiosidad al verlo y no reconocerlo...-Si le respondi...-Ya veo, susurro...-Se nota mucho que lo soy?...-Si la verdad respondió ella...-Soy Uzumaki Menma un placer conocerte Cerezo dije con una sonrisa causando un sobresalto en ella...Como sabes mi nombre me pregunto con mirada sería, y casi frívola... -No sabía que lo era, solo te dije así por tu Cabello es del color de los Cerezos, causando un sonrojo en ella por el halago...

-Etto, Uzumaki mi nombre es Haruno Sakura, un gusto conocerte, dijo mientras hacía una reverencia.

-Igualmente el gusto es mio Sakura-chan contestó el.

-Chan? Uzumaki no soy una niña dijo Sakura.

-Eh, Lo se Sakura-chan pero es de cariño dijo el...-Además puedes llamarme Menma.

-Esta bien contestó Sakura...Y que haces aquí en los pasillos? Pregunto.

-Iba a dirección Y Como no soy bueno con las direcciones, me perdi dijo el algo apenado./

-Ya, veo bueno sigueme yo te llevo dijo Sakura con una sonrisa encantadora que hizo que el corazón de Naruto latiera rápido, pero no le presto atención y la siguió.

Ambos caminaron en total silencio, pero aun así se sentían a gusto uno con el otro.

Cuando llegaron al no ver a la secretaria del director decidieron tocar la puerta, y el Director les dijo que pasaran.

Cuando Naruto entro Se quedo de piedra frente a el estaba Jiraiya sentado en la silla del director.

-Oh, pero si es Sakura que haces aca? Pregunto Jiraiya mientras le sonreía e ignoraba a Naruto.

-Etto, Señor Director me encontre con un nuevo alumno y lo traje hasta aca dijo Sakura, mientras ella y Jiraiya volteaban a ver a Naruto/Menma que se notaba molesto.

-Esta bien, Sakura gracias podrías salir y esperar afuera le dijo Jiraiya.

-Claro Director dijo ella mientras Salía.

Cuando ella salio Naruto se acerco hasta quedar frente a Jiraiya...-Que haces aca se supone es mi misión dijo Molesto.

-Lo se! Pero como ves soy el Director del Instituto Konoha, además como crees que obtuviste la información de ella? Pregunto Jiraiya.

-Por ti? pregunto ahora Naruto sorprendido y molesto a la vez.

-Así es yo soy director de este Instituto desde hace dos años tiempo que lleva Sakura, estudiando aca susurro Jiraiya.

-Y si la misión era tuya porque traerme a mi hasta aca? pregunto cabreado Naruto

-Porque yo solo recolecte la información, y porque solo se puede matar cuando halla despertado su sed de sangre, o sino volvería a reencarnar, y yo no puedo estar tan cerca de ella como lo haras! tu dijo Jiraiya.

Naruto al ver un papel sobre el escritorio que decía su nombre lo agarró y salio de la oficina molesto encontrando a Sakura afuera esperando.

-Te encuentras bien pregunto Sakura al verlo tan molesto.

-Si sólo que ya perdi la primera hora de clases, y creo que tu también la pérdiste por mi culpa, disculpa dijo Menma.

-Esta bien, Menma no te preocupes, y en que aula te toco? le pregunto ella.

-Aula, 3C dijo el mientras veía el papel que había agarrado antes.

-Que bien estamos en el mismo grupo susurro ella, ven acompañame dijo mientras lo tomaba de la mano.

Ambos dieron un recorrido por todo el Instituto, donde ella le mostró la cafetería, la azotea y otros lugares.

Cuando sonó la campana y todos salieron al descanso, los que los veían murmuraban cosas como...«Debe ser nuevo, pobre no sabe con quien esta», «Ese chico es guapo, pero esta al lado de una asesina», «Esa asesina mato a sus padres y todo el que se le acerca muere» esos y muchos otros eran los murmullos de los alumnos que había escuchado Menma.

Al llegar al aula de clases notó como estaba casi vacía y como los pocos alumnos que quedaban salían casi corriendo.

-Lo has notado susurro Sakura con Tristeza.

-Porque dicen todo eso de ti? Pregunto Menma.

-Menma todos creen que yo mate a mis padres, y a mi mejor amiga susurro mientras unas traicioneras lágrimas salían de sus ojos color jade que mostraban tanto dolor.

-Como es eso, tu los mataste? pregunto Menma

-No claro que no, cuando tenia ocho años mi madre estaba preparando la cena mientras papa veia Noticias en la T.v y yo estaba en mi habitación, cuando derrepente se fue la luz, me asusté y sali corriendo aque mis padres y cuando llegue a la Sala vi a papa bañado en Sangre, corri a ayudarlo pero un grito en la cocina me hizo ir a ver que le pasaba a mi mama, y la encontre tirada en el piso bañada en Sangre y un Hombre ahí parado con los ojos rojos, se estaba acercando a mi pero llego la policía, antes de irse me dijo: « Que algún día vendría por mi»

Después de eso a los dos años el mismo hombre regreso pero esta vez mato a mi mejor amiga y a su madre quienes eran que me cuidaban, me volví a salvar pero esta vez porque sali corriendo y pude huir, terminó de decir Sakura mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos con una mano en la boca tratando de ahogar los gemidos de dolor...-Desde entonces todos piensan que soy una asesina terminó de decir.

Al escuchar su historia y verla así con tanto dolor no pude aguantar y la abrace, después de todo su historia era peor que la mia, y prometiendo no dejarla sola, desde ese entonces nos volvimos cercanos.

 **Espero les guste**


End file.
